bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive8
I know this is a bit late. Happy belated 4th of July. That goes for you too Jessica, and any other Yank on this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 16:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Language use issue Fair enough. Paul H K 13:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) AIM. Ain't seen you on for ages dude. Dan the Man 1983 18:43, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm hellaciously busy with school. It's my last semester and they're piling on the work. I can edit the wiki cos I can do it for 10 minutes or so, enough to clear my brain, but I'm afraid to turn on MSN or AIM cos I can't afford to get sidetracked chatting for hours like usually happens when I do. McJeff 18:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah well I got something to tell you any ways. So come on when you can okay. Dan the Man 1983 18:46, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Got a new issue about this Wiki which really needs a discussion in private about so the next time you see me on AIM, message me okay. Dan the Man 1983 20:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Harrington House Question Why is the Harrington House even open if there isn't anyone in there? Those preppies have a clubhouse that they don't even use in free-roam. The only time I've seen anyone in the house is in Weed Killer and when I fought Gord and he followed me in the house. :*shrug* I don't know. The game's the way Rockstar designed it. McJeff 22:54, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hex Editing??? What exactly is this hex editing that everyone is talking about?--Pinkylover 23:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Hex editing is going into the game data files and changing them. You can change the speeds of bikes, or set which characters appear, with hex editing. I don't even begin to know how to do it, so don't ask. McJeff 23:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you know anybody on any wiki that knows how to hex edit because it sounds cool?--Pinkylover 02:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Scribby was our resident hex editor. :::I believe Carlosvc92 has done some hex editing, he might be able to help you. :::All I can say is that I know it's much easier to hex edit on the PC version of Bully than on the non-PC versions. To modify the non-PC versions, I believe you need either special software, special hardware, or both. I've never tried it and don't intend to. McJeff 03:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Finding Derby Has anyone ever found Derby outside of a mission or seen him in the PS2 version as a glitch or something. :You can find your answer at Derby#Meeting_Derby_During_Free_Roam. McJeff 03:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Question about videos You know how Wikia has changed the editing a bit, well how do you add youtube videos? I want to add a music video for my page and of course get the mission articles finished with videos the missions. Dan the Man 1983 08:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The code is still :Since the video is at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbKh4pjnFZI, I put the letter string in between the youtube tags. :So the code I've got is kbKh4pjnFZI :McJeff 14:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah fuck it, it does not work for me. Dan the Man 1983 19:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::What's the link to the video you're trying to put on your userpage? McJeff 20:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDZUIMlMq7c Dan the Man 1983 20:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Help I would like to remove the following images that I uploaded. Can you help with that. Otto.jpg Henry aka Clint.jpg Leon.jpg Gurney.jpg Jerry.jpg Duncan.jpg Please let me know what you can do. Thanks. :All of them have now been deleted. Dan the Man 1983 03:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ::I restored them. Deleting images like that is what I would call an unreasonable request. MIK83 doesn't own them now that they've been uploaded and they're not copyright violations, falling well within the Fair Use policy. McJeff 01:10, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is not unreasonable if he uploaded them. Also he took them, so by rights, if he requests them to be deleted then they should be deleted. I am gonna delete them. Dan the Man 1983 06:00, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::They have been deleted due to Author Request. However I feel we need a valid reason first. So I am gonna restore them again. MIK83 could you explain why you want them deleted? Dan the Man 1983 06:05, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm emailing Wikia Central going to email Wikia Central and ask if MIK83 has the right to do this after his response or if he doesn't respond in, lets say, a week. If he does, then the images go and I'll do what I originally intended to, get the PC version and take screenshots. If he doesn't, then the images stay. And like I said on his talk page, I don't mind removing them if the request is reasonable. I just have a problem with removing them for no reason. :::::And I believe his concern was copyrights, based on one of his edit summaries to the Otto image. As the fair use rationale I added to all the images explains, they aren't copyright issues. McJeff 19:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::I have no problem removing them if he wants them removed. He can do that under Author Request. Ask the Wikia Central team about that dude, they will tell you the same thing. Dan the Man 1983 05:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is what Uberfuzzy said about it. :::::::It really depends on the policy of the wiki. Most usually honor the request of the person who uploaded them with very little question asking (unless they are some much used/important image). Throw a tag on it and see what happens. ::::::: Dan the Man 1983 13:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I saw. I'm posting on his talk page explaining the situation in more detail. McJeff 23:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Townsfolk Now, there are quite a few townsfolk who have yet to be named. Not that I was going to go on a mis-naming rampage again. I know Carlos has been doing some hex-editing, and I was planning to approach him. Just to let you know. Paul H K 13:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Question about the game on Wii Dude. I was just wondering, do you unlock achievements on the Wii, like you can on the 360? For example, on the 360, you unlock the achievement FRESHMAN when passing Chapter 1. Dan the Man 1983 06:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) A shortcut in Showdown at the Plant I just want to inform everyone that there is a quicker way to go down and battle with Edgar. First, once you reach near the gap where you have to carefully walk on a pole to cross to the other side, you get out your skateboard. After that, you get on your skateboard and ride towards the gap and fall down. Finally, once you fall to the ground on your skateboard, you skip the whole obstacle course and you immediatelly fight with Edgar. I hope I helped. Gravyv321 A request. I need to bend someone's ear since I have a problem. Next time you on AIM, IM me please. Dan the Man 1983 16:37, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Picture of Mr. Matthews It seems that A-Dust uploaded most of the Characters pictures, but he is not a registered member any longer, so I thought I would contact you (since you uploaded the picture of Miss Peters) hoping that you could find a picture of Mr. Matthews. Or rather, you could give me a link where you found the Miss Peters picture and possibly where A-Dust found the other pictures. Thanks. Mizu101 :Hey. A-Dust got the pictures from the official Bully website. I got the Miss Peters by finding a picture of her on one of the Bully fansites and editing it in MS Paint. As far as I know there aren't any images with Mr. Matthews in them, so I can't help you there. McJeff 17:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've tired looking myself, but no luck. Dan the Man 1983 20:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I created a new version of a Miss Peters image. It has a blue background (like the other character images), shows a little more of her body, and is flipped, but I would like McJeff's consent before we use the image on the wiki. You can find the image here. Mizu101 ::::Much better image. I'll get it added into the article(s). McJeff 03:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) In-Active Hey McJeff, I have a question. How long ago must a user's last edit be for the user to be considered in-active? Mizu101 :No formal statement. The situation has come up twice. Once was the guy who founded the wiki but never made a single edit, so he obviously was inactive. The other time, Dan removed rollback rights from a guy who'd been inactive for a month without discussing it with me first, and I went along with it. McJeff 21:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it seems as though two staff members, TheKidInside and Local Guru Of Bullworth. have both not made any edits for a month. Mizu101 :::I am not trying to say that you should remove them, I was just telling you in case you were not aware. Mizu101 ::::I know. TheKidInside and Dan talk on AIM so he may know what's up with her, I dunno where LGoB is. McJeff 03:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Even so she really has never been active enough here. Her average is posting or editing once or twice every few weeks. But since she has been inactive for over a month I say she has no interest in the Wiki anymore and I have removed her Admin rights. Dan the Man 1983 13:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Remember I did the same with Scribby, so in my opinion Jessica should not get any different treatment. Dan the Man 1983 13:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Small busy tag would help in any case. Dan the Man 1983 13:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Dan, I think you don't understand. I strongly object to the removal of rights for inactivity. We are, to my knowledge, one of very few wikis that do that, and most of the ones that do, 1) only remove bureaucrat administrator rights (I have never seen someone de-rollbacked for inactivity on any other wikia community or wikipedia), and 2) only for extended periods of inactivity, meaning in excess of one year. I am restoring TheKidInside (Jessica's) admin rights and Local Guru of Bullworth.'s rollback, because you do not have just call to remove them. If you object to this, go ask someone on the community team. McJeff 15:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I removed them due to my discretion, Inactivity is a good enough reason. Stop bringing up Wikipedia dude, that is a lame argument because Wikia is NOT Wikipedia. If you disagree with what I did, then go to the CT with the problem. Dan the Man 1983 16:20, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think you understand, Dan. I did not say wikipedia. I said every wikia, period. You can use your discretion within reason, but not to force drastic, bullying policies on users who did not agree to them. You have no consensus among admins to remove powers for such a short length of inactivity, and you cannot cite any precedent that justifies doing it. And if we're going to use "my discretion" as an argument, it is my discretion that you are far enough out of line that it justifies edit warring with you since it is abuse of the sysop tools on your part. I will restore their powers when you remove them unless wikia central tells me to stop. McJeff 16:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::"I have never seen someone de-rollbacked for inactivity on any other wikia community or wikipedia" - Now tell me you never mentioned Wikipedia? In fact the next time you use Wikipedia in an argument like you mostly do, I ain't gonna bother because you are someone who cannot tell the difference between Wikia and Wikipedia. :::In my veiw if an admin and a rollback user are inactive, the their rights should be taken off them and given to someone who is active. :::Oh and one more thing, how is removing rights for inactivty bullying? Don't bring up on bullying on here cause your record shows you are far worse then me with that. Dan the Man 1983 16:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Why do you always say "just because wikipedia does doesn't mean we have to" anyway? Like if because wikipedia does it it's automatically stupid or something. Frankly, most of wikia and wikipedia's policies are the same anyway. McJeff 16:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I always say that because I know, WIKIA IS NOT WIKIPEDIA. You hwever have always had Wikipedia on the brain. Dan the Man 1983 16:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not only me that has told you that in the past neither. Dan the Man 1983 16:53, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Personal attacks, Dan? Great. I'd like to comment that there isn't even a rule on Bully Wiki saying "if you're inactive for a month you get desysopped". Just you saying "that's the way we do it because I'm the bureaucrat and I said so". Well, I'm also a bureaucrat, and I say not so. But unlike you, I've actually got, you know, policies and precedent on my side. McJeff 16:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :What personal attack are you about? If you call anything I have stated to you a personal attack, then you're soft dude. I know it is not a rule, but it is my discretion. But may I state that there is no rule that states a bureaucrat is not allowed to remove user rights due to inactivity, if there was, I would not have removed them. If you did the same I would have supported your decision too. Dan the Man 1983 17:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::We can either go back and forth arguing all day or we can bring the community team in. Dan the Man 1983 17:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::Edit conflict - I was saying this in response to your first comment, not the one about bringing the CT in. :::I've filed an official request with Wikia Central for mediation on whether either of us is justified in citing bureaucrat's discretion (you to desysop, I to wheel-war), and asked for mediation and a ruling on whether tool removal for one month's inactivity is a valid policy. And if you want my opinion, rollback should only be removed due to abuse of the tool, and admin powers only removed if the admin has been inactive for over a year. I've seen plenty of wikignome admins, and it is my opinion that removing user rights like that is just a really, really bad policy. McJeff 17:16, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That is where my opinion differs to yours, it is nothing personal. I just feel if an admin or a rollback user is inactive then their tools should removed and giving to a user who is active. Dan the Man 1983 17:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::However I feel we can compromise on this cause Jessica has been apart of our staff since October last year and she loves being an admin. I say keep her on and just take away rollback use from LGoB. :::::I also think me and you should have a discussin dude about desysoping and revoking rollback rights, I will download AIM or give you my MSN addy so we can discuss it. Dan the Man 1983 19:09, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Plus there is also the point of odd number of sysops, when me and you are deadlocked in an argument over content, her third opinion always has mattered. It has always helped us in coonsensus over content. I never thought of that until now, so I apologise if I seem I am a bullying Bureaucrat, I had my reasons to removal due to inactivity. It is nothing personal against her, and just because I disagree with your opinion Jeff, it is nothing personal against you. Dan the Man 1983 19:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It might just be better for me to not say anything, but I think there should be more strict rules about how long ago someone's last edit has to be for them to be considered in-active, especially when it comes to removing people of staff. I do not know TheKidInside or Local Guru Of Bullworth. because I joined after both of their last activity on this wiki. The staff are supposed to be ever-active members of the wiki and for me, as a staff member, to not have even talked to them in the past is worth mentioning. I am not trying to get them removed, because, as I said, I do not know them (so I have no information for my preference of them), but I do think that the staff members, even of a low-activity wiki, should be able to make an edit once a month in the least. I would prefer to keep them staff members, I originally just wanted to know how long someone has to be in-active until they are considered in-active. I apologize if I caused this argument. Mizu101 ::::::::No you didn't cause this argument. Me and Jeff have a habit of having one big dispute or argument every month near enough. We're both stubborn and we refuse to back down to each other. Dan the Man 1983 04:06, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It seems in the duration of your edit-war, McJeff removed my name from Bully_Wiki:Staff. Perhaps a reason you two should talk before having multiple edits to a page. Mizu101 I fixed that. Me and Jeff normally do talk on AIM, but since I have a new laptop I have not downloaded it yet. Dan the Man 1983 09:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Disagreements Hi, I got Jeff's email asking for help. Wikia Staff isn't really meant to be an arbitrator in local disputes -- we much prefer to help local communities reach their own consensus on policies and political disputes -- but I'm happy to offer my advice, based on several years of wiki experience. We encourage wikis not to remove flags simply for inactivity. Working on a wiki is a volunteer activity, and editing availability varies widely from person to person -- there's generally no need to "punish" people for not editing constantly, and their trustworthiness isn't changed by their absence, if they were good enough editors to earn admin rights in the first place. Returning to a wiki to find one's flags have been stripped is very unpleasant and can drive good users away from a project. Such actions can tarnish a wiki's reputation if the user complains about it elsewhere. makes it pretty easy for users to find out which admins are active, so simply "keeping the list clean" isn't a very good argument. And according to our technical team, the security risk of compromised admin accounts is negligible. I would recommend against an inactivity policy, but if this community chooses to put one in place, attempts should be made to contact previous admins, via talk page and , before their rights are removed, and future admins should be advised of the policy when given their rights, so they are not surprised by the consequences if they become inactive. Also, in regard to "bureaucrat's discretion", I was there at Wikipedia when the title was created, and it was never intended to be a leadership position -- that's why it was given such a bland name. :) It's just a functional position which allows a user to carry out the will of the community when it comes to granting adminship. On small wikis the line is sometimes blurred because the bureaucrats are often the most experienced and mature of the users, so their good leadership gets confused with their bureaucrat role, but there's nothing inherent in the title that gives them decision-making power over other users. Again, it's not up to Wikia Staff to decide what's best for this wiki. I hope that Dan and Jeff and other users can discuss the matter calmly -- it sounds like you've successfully negotiated your disagreements in the past -- and can come up with a policy that works for this community. Thanks for your cooperation! — Catherine (talk) 20:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :If you want my opinion, which i feel you don't according to the spading forum because i am just an IP, Wookieepedia goes with a 12 month rule for regular users so you should go a lot less strict on staff.-- 20:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. The regular users should go with the 12 month rule. I don't know about the other special users. I'd say between 3-5 months. Gravyv321 :::Actually if you look at the link with the list of sysops here, TheKidInside last logged in on the first of this month, so therefore she has been active in checking things out. So her being inactive for over a month is clearly wrong on my part. :::What I will do is speak with Jeff so we can discuss and make a decision on how long a sysop or rollback user needs to be away for them to be considered inactive. I will also make a topic about it in the forums here so everyone else can veiw their opinions. Dan the Man 1983 08:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Also I would like to point out that the removal of their tools was nothing personal on my part. In fact me and Jessica talk a lot and I would consider her a friend. My reasoning behind the removal of the tools was to give them to users who are more active. That was wrong of me, so I apologise. ::::The next time me or Jeff wants to do some major changing here, I suggest we both speak with each other first, and then asks the editors for their opinion before making any changes. It will make life easier. Dan the Man 1983 08:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) How do I? Hey, McJeff, this is my first time actually on bullywiki with an account. I want to know how to post like comments on discussion pages, specificly on "Bully General Chat" where people share their most favorite fights in Bully, the weirdest things that they have seen in the game etc. I want to know how to post my ideas and things like that. :I answered on his talk page. McJeff 05:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :You can edit any forum (discussion page) by simply clicking 'Edit this page' at the top of the page. Mizu101 An Apology I apologize of the past things that I have done, and I want you to know that I have no intention whatsoever of hurting this wiki or hurting the people who edit this wiki. I apologize for accusing you of vandalism and I apologize for not assuming good faith. I just get heated up sometimes when I am mad, it is just the way that I am. I cannot change that trait of me, and I can't make you accept it. When it comes to this wiki, I always wish to seek the approval of you and Dan, so, if you want me to leave this wiki I will. If you want me to not use the rollback tool ever again, I will. If you want me to not edit any talk or discussion pages, I will. I am up for just doing my edits and not communicating with anyone. I will do anything to help this wiki. I understand the difficult responsibility that you and Dan have, and I understand you do not like when people do not follow the rules. I will try my best to follow the rules, but I cannot guarantee that I will all the time (especially assuming good faith). I want nothing more than this wiki and its editors and readers to prosper. I do not want your sympathy, I just want you to know that I am this way. Mizu101 Two things First of all happy birthday to me and...ummm...oh yeah... DDDAAANNN RETIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Why do you care, User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool? You're still banned. McJeff 16:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh he is still lurking is he? Dan the Man 1983 15:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, he may still be lurking, but he's rangeblocked at the IP level. McJeff 16:12, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Outside looking in haha! Dan the Man 1983 17:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) help Hey i was wondering why is the bully chat catergory:What happened after bullworth the editing is locked :It's locked to IP posters because too many IP editors were adding awful contributions that I'd just have to delete. McJeff 16:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Your Wiki You do realize you are basically the only staff member left? Dan just retired, TheKidInside and Local Guru of Bullworth. are inactive, and you are close to firing me. I am happy to stay, though, but I do think there should be at least two bureaucrats at all times. Mizu101 :The thing we've got here is that the wiki is, really, almost finished. All the characters, all the missions, and just about everything else Dan and I could think of between us. All that's left is wikignoming (standardizing article format, fixing spelling errors, that kinda stuff) and spading. TheKidInside earned her adminship by doing lots of good work, but she wasn't a grammar fixing kind of editor. The point is, this is a low activity wiki because the content is almost all written, and there's no need for lots of admins. :Anyway, Dan didn't step down as a bureaucrat, he's more semi-retired than fully retired. I wouldn't be surprised if he changes his mind in a week or so, like I did the time I left. McJeff 19:36, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, he did seem serious about leaving. He removed most of the content from his user page, he archived his talk page, and he added a section on the main forum. The only thing that changes my stance is that he did not request de-sysoping. Mizu101 :::I was serious about leaving and did remove a lot of stuff from my userpage. However Bully Wiki is my wiki home, amd my short retirement was a small break more then anything. Since this Wiki is nearly finished, I might aswell stay and finish it. Dan the Man 1983 14:58, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Categorization Is it necessary to have both Missions and Chapter 1 Missions (for example) categories in Mission's articles? Or Chapter Missions category is enough? J.J.Joe 18:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it organises them. Dan the Man 1983 00:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Message for you at Small Offences Check it out dude, it has something to do with your double check and the gnomes. Dan the Man 1983 03:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Jeffffffffffffffffffffffffffff..fff :D Hi. Dan has told me what has happened these last few days. He asked me to stay here instead of leaving so... hi! TheKidInside 05:41, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::Glad you're back! Missed having you around. McJeff 06:40, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Contradiction You told us in "Standardizing article format" that the correct format for "Role in game" is specifically "Role in game". However, according to the Manual of Style, the subheading should be "Role in Story". Mizu101 :Changed the MoS. McJeff 12:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) AIM If you fancy a chat dude, I am on now. Dan the Man 1983 03:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry ese, I'm headed to bed in about 5 minutes. Just checking in before I go. McJeff 03:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ese? No worries gringo :) Dan the Man 1983 03:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Hombre :), you get my message on AIM? Dan the Man 1983 02:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Can't say I did. Haven't been on much at all lately. You need me to hop on for a bit? McJeff 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah I need to talk to a friend Dan the Man 1983 02:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, what's up Jeff? Dude I've just created a Boxing Wiki. I might need your help one day with Wiki marku tables. Dan the Man 1983 01:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Any time you need me, just ask. Mc (talk) 01:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay I need an infobox made for Boxers pages. ::Like the one seen here. Dan the Man 1983 02:49, September 17, 2009 (UTC) excuse me but... can i suggest a quotes page 4 each character? i'm an avid player and can quote just about everything! :We had them for each character, but decided to remove them, cause they violate the fair use policy on text. Just look at the history of character pages and you can see the quotes on them. Dan the Man 1983 01:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The other reason the quotes aren't coming back is because while we had them up, we spent all the time cleaning up after people who kept insisting on adding more. Mc (talk) 02:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, which ended up annoying me and Jeff to no end haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was either that or permanently semi-protect the entire wiki, which according to wikia central we're not allowed to do anyway. Mc (talk) 04:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) =Help!= How do i add a youtube video to my page? if u can help add it to my talk page. -Sheldon Rox- =Sorry= I apologize about what I said about Paul. I tend to get kind of steamed when people say things about a whole gruop insteand of just a few people. I won't do it again. Sorry. -Sheldon Rox :Not a problem at all. Mc (talk) 20:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. Cool. By the way i tried and I still couldn't get the video on my page could u help please? AIM Got time for a chat dude? Dan the Man 1983 19:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC)